Recently, in digital image processing technical field, digital image processing techniques referred to as “super-resolution processing” that generates a high-resolution image by using a plurality of low-resolution images (hereinafter, also simply referred to as “a low-resolution image set”) have been developed.
As existing super-resolution processing techniques, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, there is an image processing technique that firstly detects sub-pixel displacement amounts between a plurality of low-resolution images and then generates a high-resolution image by registering and synthesizing these a plurality of low-resolution images on a high-resolution image space based on the detected sub-pixel displacement amounts.